Shards and Slices
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: Ella había sido todo para él; para ella, él no era nada más que una marioneta. Sin importar lo mucho que deseara ser algo más. Drabble doce: Ánfora.
1. Plata

**Shards and Slices**

**Escrito por: **Darkangel-LD

**Título: **Plata

**Summary: **Plata pura que silenciosa y hermosamente refleja toda la luz. Sí, me volveré plata. (174 palabras)

* * *

Es un mal hábito, en realidad no está seguro de cuando empezó (los porqués también son borrosos, pero no vale la pena pensar en ello, lo sigue haciendo, es todo lo que importa).

Deja que la sangre caiga sobre su piel, y ésta sisea y quema ante el contacto. Un sonido –suspiro, gruñido, sollozo- es arrancado casi involuntariamente de sus labios y, por un instante (ni siquiera la duración de un latido) casi, tan solo casi, esboza una sonrisa.

Una curvatura de labios oscurecidos, un retrato manchado de una emoción rota, golpeada y abusada.

Solo casi.

Y ese casi es lo más cruel del mundo.

Era una forma de escape más que otra cosa; el dolor lo insensibilizaba, llenaban su cuerpo y mente. Por un glorioso instante le hacía sentir calmado, feliz, entumecido… Evitaba que perdiera las últimas astillas de cordura a las que se aferraba en aquel horrible, perturbado lugar que llamaba 'hogar'…

Solo por un momento, no tenía más que eso.

Las heridas que se infligía se cerraban tras apenas sentirlas.

La palabra 'efímero' se ha convertido en un sinónimo de agonía en su mundo.

Su estancia en el paraíso no era nada comparada con la condena que lo arrastra –gritando y pateando- al infierno.

* * *

Okay, no estoy muy segura de esto... yo estaba simplemente releyendo Houshin Engi y lo siguiente que supe fue que habia escrito un monton de cosas sádicas, deprimente y demás...

Pero no es mi culpa, no lo es, noooo...


	2. Ácido

**Shards and Slices**

**Escrito por: **Darkangel-LD

**Título: **Ácido

**Summary: **Todo lo corroe, todo lo consume y a su paso nada queda intacto. (261 palabras)

* * *

Gritos en medio de la noche.

No es nada del otro mundo en Kingou Island, no con quien sabe cuántos youkais como habitantes.

Una masa amorfa, lentamente derritiéndose, segundo a segundo; lo que una vez fuera carne, piel y hueso, cubre el suelo de una habitación a oscuras, convertido en un charco nauseabundo.

Eso no es tan común, al menos no para la mayoría de los habitantes, ni siquiera es algo muy frecuente para él, pero de vez en cuando…

De vez en cuando…

La densa neblina oscura que hasta ese momento había flotado en el cuarto se desvaneció, revelando los restos inhumanos que ya no estarán allí a la mañana siguiente.

No existía la palabra 'amante' para él, tan solo 'herramienta'. No necesita de nadie, tan solo resultan útiles a veces.

No busca engañarse a sí mismo, sabe lo que es. No se encuentra orgulloso de ello, pero, en realidad, no tuvo opción. Si la hubiera tenido ciertamente no habría escogido pasar por el infierno al que lo habían empujado.

En el mundo de oscuridad en el cual había sido forzado a habitar, tan solo su odio le había permitido conservar trazos de cordura. El resto de los Juttenkun lo sabe perfectamente, cada vez que su líder habla –el tono de su voz hace mucho que dejo de tener de importancia, pueden sentir sus palabras quemando su piel.

Outenkun está consciente de eso también; él mismo puede verlo claramente, en el ojo de su mente, lo que llena su sonrisa nunca es humor o amargura, ni siquiera cinismo…

Es ácido.

* * *

Yay, segundo drabble.

Más Outenkun. Y se supone que me cae bien, pobrecito, como lo torturo.


	3. Reflejo

**Shards and Slices**

**Escrito por: **Darkangel-LD

**Título:** Reflejo

**Summary:** ¿Dos caras de la misma moneda? No. Tan solo dos lados de un espejo que distorsiona el pasado, manipula su presente y condena su futuro. (163 palabras)

* * *

Un par de ojos extraños le devolvieron la mirada.

Verde sobre azul, irises oscurecidos por todo lo que había tenido que soportar; círculos negros que testificaban su falta de sueño.

Era un recuerdo del que no podía deshacerse.

_No duermas. No, no duermas._

_Los arañazos, gruñidos y comentarios de los demonios flotaban a su alrededor, lo mantenían más cautivo que los barrotes que lo rodeaba. El terror constante era una jaula más eficaz que la misma piedra de las entrañas de Kingou._

_¡No duermas!_

_Risas, garras deslizándose por las paredes, golpes intentando derribar las barreras que lo mantenían a salvo._

**_¡NO DUERMAS!_**

Era un susurro –un mantra, una plegaria- que se repetía a cada uno de sus latidos, el mensaje era en realidad muy simple.

_No mueras…_

Otro golpe.

Otra lluvia de cristal roto.

Trozos de él desparramados en el suelo de la habitación.

Su mundo se había hecho pedazos, parece tan solo justo que pasara lo mismo con él…

Con _todo_ él.

* * *

Wow, finalmente actualice. De hecho, este drabble lleva un buen rato terinado, pero si no hubiera sido porque me llego una review se me hubiera olvidado completamente que esto estaba publicado. .U

¡Gracias, **Nagase Kai**, por tu review!

Espero que los demás cápitulos sigan siendo de tu agrado a pesra de lo sádico/fumados que puedan llegar a ser. En lo personal, pienso que el manga es mucho mejor que el anime y me gustaria que hicieran una segunda adaptación más apegada pero eso esta en el rango de lo imposible, creo...

Bueno, espero que la siguiente actualización no se tarde tanto.


	4. Dolorosa

**Shards and Slices**

**Escrito por: **Darkangel-LD

**Título:** Dolorosa

**Summary:** Hay sangre por todas partes y en cada gota puede todavía ver las caras de aquellos a quienes admiraba tanto. (241 palabras)

* * *

La encontraron bajo una piedra –literalmente-, Taikobou y Youzen hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para apartar los restos de lo que había sido su hogar del cuerpo de una de los muchas aprendices de Kongrong; sus piernas eran poco más que un amasijo de sangre y musculo desgarrado apenas sostenido por unos huesos que brillaban demasiado blancos entre tanta destrucción.

Era una de las que habían tenido suerte, la mayoría de los aprendices en la montaña de los sennins habían muerto; pero su escape no había sido del todo perfecto.

Cuando hablo, su voz sonaba hueca (no está en negación, pero no está asimilando las cosas del todo), rasposa (había sangre, polvo y probablemente un montón de lágrimas, gritos y plegarias cortando su garganta por dentro), forzada (está intentando ser fuerte, por un extraño sentido del orgullo ante sus superiores) y (terriblemente) llena de dolor (tanto que algo los desgarra a ellos por dentro cuando la escuchan, y no están seguros de si es su voz, o las palabras, o ella lo que les lastima).

"Ah-... ungh... creo que eso no me salió muy bien..." Colocó su brazo sobre sus ojos, con gran esfuerzo, esperando que los dos doushis no fueran capaces de distinguir sus lágrimas entre los regueros de sangre que corrían por su cara. "... ah... duele, duele mucho..." Su otra mano se aferro a la tela, ahora teñida de rojo, que cubría su pecho; temblando violentamente mientras intentaba con desesperación contener los sollozos. "... duele..."

El plan de los Juunisen: un fracaso; los Juunisen mismos, aniquilados. Kongrong y Kingou hechas pedazos, meros escombros alrededor de los pocos sobrevivientes.

Una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

La sal en sus heridas ardía casi tanto como los arañazos que las consecuencias de ese torcido proyecto habían dejado en su alma, la diferencia era que las últimas no desaparecían nunca... No del todo.

"Oh, dioses... duele tanto..."

* * *

Okay esta parte se supone que se desarrola en el Volumen 16 del manga, en "Death Match 7, -A blinding light, a deafening silence, and then... -". Justo después de que los Juunisen mueren y las dos islas/montañas se caen, y antes de que Taikobou y Youzen vayan detrás de Bunchuu.

Bueno, queria meter un OC aquí, y allí esta.

Lindo.


	5. Decisión

**Shards and Slices**

**Escrito por: **Darkangel-LD

**Título:** Decisión

**Summary:** Es la tarea que se había auto impuesto. Entonces… ¿por qué…? (133 palabras)

* * *

Sonríe, la sangre–suya o de su oponente, no está muy seguro- salpica todo a su alrededor, puede sentir el sabor metálico y salado quemando su lengua.

Es horrible, pero inevitable; es algo necesario, alguien necesita hacerlo…

Así que, como siempre, es sobre sus hombros donde reposa la carga más pesada.

Y súbitamente todo se detiene; Bunchuu ha caido y se da cuenta de que todo ha terminado…

El acto final, palabras que significan mucho, que deberían ser atesoradas hasta el fin de los tiempos, son dichas… y no cambian nada. Deben ser olvidadas, enterradas en lo más profundo de su corazón, para evitar que le desgarren la mente, que devoren su alma con los dientes de la culpa…

Esa es su carga, su deber, su _misión_.

El telón ha caído.

* * *

Okay, alguien por favor expliqueme _por qué_ el único trabajo del que ya llevo varios capítulos escritos es justo el que se me olvida actualizar. =___=

Uhm, esto toma lugar en el volumen 17, justo al final de "A Wizened Symbol and the Wind of the Future (Up)".

Pobre Bunchuu.


	6. Bienvenido

**Shards and Slices**

**Escrito por: **Darkangel-LD

**Título:** Bienvenido

**Summary:** A través de la culpa que siente, su perdón es todo lo que importa. (155 palabras)

* * *

Parecía lógico, que fuera él quien le diera la bienvenida.

Aunque era ilógico también, siendo él el culpable de su muerte… no, más aún, su _asesino_.

La sangre había llovido.

La de Outenkun –ácido que caía sobre ellos, alimentando la ira que contaminaba su alma como una peste, devorando lo que había sido.

La de Kou Hiko –agua fría que intentaban hacerlo entrar en razón, la vida, gota a gota, del único ser que se había atrevido a llamar amigo.

La suya – un frenesí asesino que corría por las heridas abiertas, un deseo de venganza, tan inmenso, tan primordial, que casi no era parte de él.

Y así, un océano bermejo consumió su futuro, hasta cubrirlo de noche.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, culpa y perdón mezclándose en aquel choque de irises tan dispares.

No hubo disculpas, era un momento en que las palabras eran innecesarias

Y el mundo se disolvió en luz.

* * *

Bueno, este es una continuación casi directa del anterior, justo después de que Bunchuu termine su grand-tour de despedida; en el volumen 17, en "A Wizened Symbol and the Wind of the Future (Down)".

Ya vamos... Y se supone que son como 30 drabbles... =___=U

Que lento voy.


	7. Llanto

**Shards and Slices**

**Escrito por: **Darkangel-LD

**Título:** Llanto

**Summary:** Al final de día, lo único que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos a todo lo que había pasado y nunca volverlos a abrir. (171)

* * *

No podía sino sentirse culpable, _él_ había dirigido el ataque a Kingou, _él_ había dejado a Gyokutei Shinjin morir, _él_ había provocado la muerte de los Juunisen, _él_ había sido incapaz de salvar a Fugen, _él_ había visto morir a Kou Hiko, _él_ había matado a Bunchuu… Todo para lograr un mundo humano sin la intervención de los sendou.

Claro, si todos los sennins se mataban entre sí no quedaría ninguno para manipular a los humanos.

¿Cuántos habían muerto ya…?

Estaba cansado de todo.

Y aún no terminaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, dejo que el veneno que supuraban las yagas en su corazón fluyera; lo lleno de un dolor amargo, consecuencia de una victoria aún más amarga, y al final alcanzo sus ojos – facetas esmeraldas, vibrantes, soñadoras, llenas de vida…

Ojos vacíos, apagados, muertos.

Se deslizo por su rostro, quemando la piel que tocaba; los restos de su inocencia entretejidos con su aflicción, convertidos en universos salinos que no serian capaces de devolverle la vida a nada de lo que había sacrificado.

* * *

Okay, no tengo más referencias exactas, pero si leyeron el manga _seguro_ que saben cuál es esta escena.

... Me siento muy mal, y culpable por esto. .


	8. Venganza

**Shards and Slices**

**Escrito por: **Darkangel-LD

**Título:** Venganza

**Summary:** La venganza no es dulce, desearla lo es aún menos. (137)

* * *

Valía la pena, todas las mentiras, ridiculeces y falsas sonrisas –todo el dolor del mundo acumulado en el fondo de su alma, emponzoñándola lentamente-; valía la pena con tal de ver una sola sonrisa sincera en su hermano.

Nada le devolvería a su padre, pero en esa frágil ilusión de paz que vivían en esos momentos, se esforzaba por aportar su granito de arena –un poco más de falsedad en la atmosfera no le haría daño a nadie.

No, nada traería a Kou Hiko de vuelta a la vida, pero su muerte no sería olvidada… ni perdonada. Por su familia, por la sangre que corría por sus venas, por la memoria de madre y de su padre, la Dinastia Yin caería.

Él tendría su venganza en la forma de la sangre de Chuuou corriendo bajo sus pies.

* * *

Uhm... hola, Tenka; lamento mucho haber arruinado tu personaje y pintarte como un sicópata, pero no te importa, ¿verdad?

... ¿verdad?


	9. Fuego

**Shards and Slices**

**Escrito por: **Darkangel-LD

**Título:** Fuego

**Summary:** Era adoración, pura y simple, lo que reflejaban esos ojos perfectamente desconocidos; la clase de adoración que eventualmente se convertiría en una pira funeraria. (720)

* * *

"¡A-_ah_! ¡Taikoubou-sama!"

Llamó, luchando por no desperdigar su carga por el suelo y al mismo tiempo correr lo más rápido que podía con tal de alcanzar al sennin, quien, afortunadamente se detuvo y se volvió a mirarle.

Él no tenía idea de quién era, podía verlo en sus ojos.

Aún así sonríe, está segura de que él puede ver como el gesto se rompe un poco, pero no es como si importara. Hace mucho que renuncio a su bienestar, en realidad no se puede tener esa clase de gentilezas con uno mismo cuando se está en medio de una guerra (él sacrifico un brazo, después de todo).

"G-genshitenson-sama me informó acerca de su viaje en busca de Taijouroukun-sama y me pidió p-preparar lo necesario… Uh-uhm… Todo está listo, uhm, para cuando decida partir…"

Rebullo incómodamente, estrujando con más fuerza de la necesaria el cesto de provisiones que llevaba en los brazos, fijando su mirada en algún punto sobre el hombro izquierdo de su interlocutor.

Es solo un mensaje, no significa nada (además de que tal vez ha tenido algo de suerte); de la misma manera en que ella es solo una aprendiz que no significa nada para él.

Pero, cuando él le sonríe (esa misma sonrisa que doblega las voluntades de reyes y demonios, que hace a cada persona sentirse especial y única por ese único, glorioso momento en que está dirigida hacia ellos) y apoya, casi se atrevería decir que afectuosamente, su mano sobre su cabeza mientras le agradece, algo se desconecta en su cerebro y le hace pensar que tal vez significa algo. Algo muy pequeño, ciertamente, y casi sin importancia, por supuesto, pero 'algo' siempre es mejor que 'nada'.

"Entonces lo único que falta es avisarle a Youzen de su ascenso temporal," la trivial tarea de alguna manera lo hace lucir más feliz de lo que debería, pero ella no va a quejarse. "¡Iré en seguida—antes de que se despierte!" Proclamó, alejándose en dirección a las habitaciones de su compañero, contoneándose alegremente.

Las palabras no se le escaparon tanto como que forzaron su boca a abrirse y a sus cuerdas vocales a articularlas; casi se encogió aterrorizada cuando no tartamudeo su nombre; pero luego remedio su breve lapso de fluidez verbal tartamudeando y trabándose con la misma silaba durante los siguientes diez segundos después de que Taikobou volteara en su dirección.

Una gota más de sangre en su cabeza y no habría suficiente en el resto de su cuerpo como para seguir viva.

"¡Ah! Ah-a-aahh... Le…_ ¡ledeseounbuenviaje!" _Chisporroteó, antes de que pudiera acobardarse.

No lo vio, pero los ojos de Taikobou se suavizaron, quizás, media milésima de segundo—o tal vez solo era la luz del sol naciente pegando de forma rara en ellos, quien sabe; y luego le sonrió de nuevo, con una confianza tan abrumadora que hacía imposible el no creer que podría conseguir lo que se proponía a hacer, antes de seguir su camino, con pasos más ligeros que antes.

Es una locura, lo sabe, en tanto lo ve alejarse con esa misma sonrisa en la cara, en busca de un rayo fantasmal de esperanza que ilumine un poco su camino en medio de esta guerra. Loco en verdad y ella está plenamente consciente de eso, pero supone que la sola existencia de Taikobou en sí misma es un desafío a la razón.

La había dejado ciega. La luz que emitía era tan brillante que no se había permitido mirar a otra parte, acercándose más y más, sin importarle que perdiera la noción de la realidad; sin importarle que la arrastrara hasta esta terrible guerra, en donde humanos, demonios y sennins formaban un solo rio con el caudal de su sangre.

No dudaba que, algún día, llegaría su turno; ella también moriría en esta guerra.

No tiene sentido mentirse a uno mismo ni aferrarse a esperanzas invisibles.

Pero, aun así, moriría gustosamente si sobre sus huesos ese hombre era capaz de construir el sueño que perseguía, el sueño por el cual había aceptado esta misión, con todo y sus secretos y sacrificios.

El sueño por el que él luchaba era su mismo sueño.

Como una polilla atraída por las danzantes llamas, que se sacrificaba por su amor.

Así también, ella ardería en su deseo imposible, y le permitiría consumirla.

Completamente.

* * *

Si, esa es _otra_ OC, caí en la tentación. De todas formas, no es como si muchas personas estuvieran leyendo esto, así que...

Eh, me da oportunidad de explorar puntos de vista. Meh.


	10. Roushi

**Shards and Slices**

**Escrito por: **Darkangel-LD

**Título:** Roushi

**Summary:** Lo sabe porque tuvo que cuidar de las ovejas durante un tiempo: usualmente no hacen eso… (49)

* * *

Hubo una milésima de segundo donde el mundo se congelo para él; o quizás solo fue que todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo dándole la ilusión de inmovilidad…

Su siguiente reacción sería totalmente lógica y justificable.

Así que gritó.

No había esperado que la oveja le hablara.

* * *

Short and sweet. Corto y dulce porque esa parte fue tan bizarramente extraña.


	11. Recuérdame

**Shards and Slices**

**Escrito por: **Darkangel-LD

**Título:** Recuérdame

**Summary:** La memoria de algo precioso debe de atesorarse… incluso si para todos los demás es algo insignificante. (161)

* * *

"¡Pareces estar haciendo cosas muy radicales para convertirte en el personaje principal!"

"¡Calla! ¡Mira esto: la carta de Suusu dice 'le encargo todo a Youzen'; eso quiere decir que, temporalmente, yo soy Taikobou-suusu!" La pose que adoptó el normalmente serio y digno sennin provoca varias reacciones encontradas, y la luz que dramáticamente lo alumbrara no estaba ayudando para nada. Aunque el mismo Youzen no estaba haciendo nada para ayudarse a sí mismo. "¡En un futuro los libros de historia dirán 'El general que erradico a la Dinastía Yin fue Youzen'…!"

¿Será eso cierto? Baja los ojos, su momentánea alegría evaporándose tan rápido que no le deja nada a lo cual asirse. Se lleva una mano al pecho, cerrándola en un puño e ignorando las discusiones que surgen en torno a ella y se pregunta si la historia puede ser tan cruel como para olvidar a un hombre como Taikobou.

Y si así fuese, ¿contaría para algo que ella no lo hiciera?

* * *

... Más OC's, no sé ni siquiera si esta es la misma o es otra, o qué...


	12. Ánfora

**Shards and Slices**

**Escrito por: **Darkangel-LD

**Título:** Ánfora

**Summary:** Ella había sido todo para él; para ella, él no era nada más que una marioneta. Sin importar lo mucho que deseara ser algo más. (355)

* * *

Desde el principio, debería de haber sido más consciente, de haber estado más alerta; no debería haber dejado que sus emociones lo cegaran. Nunca debería haberse permitido caer tan profundo. Su deber como emperador era, sobre todas las cosas, cuidar de su gente; y él había olvidado eso. No, mejor dicho, no le había importado, al menos no tanto como ella.

Porque, después de todo, ¿qué era de su orgullo de soberano, del legado de su dinastía, de su pueblo, si arrastrándose como un gusano a sus pies lograba que le mirara?

Hubo un momento en que no había sido así; hace mucho, cuando aún era merecedor de su nombre, sabía que ella debía de amarlo, y ella era solo hermosa y nada más. Pero en algún momento, antes de que pudiera preverlo o evitarlo, antes de que se diera cuenta del peligroso juego del gato y el ratón en el que se había metido, ella se había filtrado por sus poros, había llegado a sus venas y era su perfume el que corría bajo su piel—lo que movía a su corazón.

Ese suave y gentil, _bump-bump_. Siempre constante, siempre allí…

No era más que otra atadura, un collar más que se había echado al cuello gustosamente.

_Bump-bump, bump-bump._

En su hora final —de pie sobre la muralla que lo había protegido de todo durante tanto tiempo, dándole la cara a sus hijos, dispuesto a pagar por los pecados que él cometió en su nombre— no puede si no pensar en ella. En verdad la ama. Alguna parte suya, al menos, por razones que no puede comprender.

_Bump-bump. Bump-bump._

Sus ojos buscan ese rostro familiar entre la multitud que espera por su sangre, aun a sabiendas de que no lo hallará, no allí, no así. Cerró los ojos, el golpe vendría en cualquier momento—

_Bump-bump._

Le había dado la mitad de su vida, su dinastía, la vida de su esposa, de sus hijos, de su gente, todo aquello a lo que ni siquiera tenía derecho, y por lo cual tenía que morir… A ella sola, sólo a ella.

_Bump-bump._

—y Dakki no estaba allí.

* * *

... Darkangel esta aquí, explotando los traumas de tus personajes favoritos y no tan favoritos. ¡Sintozinanos mañana, a la misma angst-hora, por tu mismo angsty-canal!

En otras noticias este será el último drabble por el momento, al menos hasta que relea el manga...

Bueno, ¡hasta pronto!


End file.
